Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a bonding structure, and more particularly, to a bonding structure of a touch panel and a flexible circuit board.
Description of Related Art
Touch technology in recent years has been widely used in various multimedia electronic products, especially in portable mobile products, such as mobile phones, e-books, tablet computers, and so on. By using touch technology as an input means, it can effectively replace the current input methods of keyboard or mouse. In addition to convenience, due to the operation intuitive property, the touch input technology has become a very popular interactive way between the man-machine interface and the multimedia.
Generally, the touch panel is electrically connected to a driving device through a circuit board so that the touch signal of the touch panel can be transmitted into the driving device. Since the circuit board is bonded at the peripheral region of the touch panel, while the peripheral area of the touch panel usually has a black matrix layer for shielding the transmission wires. Therefore, under the shielding of the opaque black matrix layer, the user can not clearly judge out (inspect) the bonding state between the transmission wires on the touch panel and the connection wires on the flexible circuit board (FCB). How to more accurately and clearly judge out the bonding state between the transmission wires under the black matrix layer and the connection wires on the flexible circuit board seems to become an important next project for assembling technology between the touch panel and the flexible circuit board.